A conference entitled Urolithiasis: State of the Art and Future Research Needs will be held on October 4-5, 1993. The purpose of the conference is to identify areas of needed research in areas of clinical and basic research in urolithiasis. Although the conference will consider the current "state of the art" emphasis will be primarily on anticipated needs regarding research activity and investigators. It is intended that this conference will accomplish the following objectives: 1. To bring together clinicians and basic scientists to review and discuss major issues in urolithiasis research and to identify areas of future needs. 2. To inspire translation of new knowledge and technology in basic research into useful clinical practice through which urolithiasis patients will benefit. 3. To introduce and cultivate young investigators or investigators who otherwise would not devote their talents to urolithiasis research, new ideas and opportunities in urolithiasis research. The conference will consist of lectures which will be delivered by recognized experts in the field. Ample time will be provided for discussion. It is also anticipated that breakout sessions will be held at which time specific needs will be identified. At the completion of the conference the organizers will develop a summary statement outlining needs for future activity.